


Spotlight

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Lich Taako, M/M, Wonderland, WonderlandTaako Au, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: What if Arms Outstretched had not happened?Taako makes a dangerous deal with the vogue elves, making himself the newest host of Wonderland. As Lucretia starts to think of an plan to save the reclaimer, the Grim reaper himself volunteers to take part in the rescue mission.





	1. " I've got a fuckin' idea for ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a bit different timeline. Here the hunger has not yet reached the Astral Plane yet, so for example, Kravitz is okay. Hope you enjoy this stupid fic, that I wrote based on a one stupid sketch I made.

Taako tried to think. He needed to get Magnus back, no matter what it took. Merle looked just as confused as he did as he tried to talk to ”Magnus” about how they should leave Wonderland. Time was running out and Lydia was just smirking at him. Then he got an idea. It was a stupid idea, but he was desperate.

”I’ve got an fuckin' idea for ya!” Taako shouted and tightened his grip around his umbrastaff.  
”Let’s hear it”, Lydia said and took a step closer to Taako.  
”Let’s make a deal!” Taako smiled.  
”Oh, the wizard want’s to make deal. Well, isn’t that interesting”, Edward said through Magnus’s lips. Taako took a deep breath and looked Merle for some sort of reassurance. The dwarf just looked at him even more confused then before.  
” You will return my friends soul back to his fucking body and... and I’ll join you two. Think how much you could advertise this place even more if you could say that Taako from Tv is your new host. I’ll do it. And it would be a win-win situation. You would get my body and soul and a new host to wonderland and I could wear wonderful clothes whole day. You remember that it was the first thing I wished when we arrived here. You’ll let my friends go, and I’ll stay here”, Taako explained. He tried to keep himself steady, holding the umbrastaff even tighter. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run away from this horrible situation. But he could not. 

”What heck are you saying?!” Merle shouted and tugged Taako’s hand violently. ”You can’t even possibly consider that you would stay in this hellhole! There must be anoth-." Taako tugged his hand from Merle’s grip and turned his gaze back to the elves.  
”Hmm… we don’t really have any use for your body”, Edward smirked and looked at Taako from head to toe. ” We don’t want that one day you just die, and oh hey look, we lost our new host-”  
”But if you would let us turn you in to lich, then I think that deal could be possible. Think about it. You could be beautiful forever and nothing could hurt you ever again”, Lydia continued in the same overly sweet tune, stroking Taako’s blood covered cheek. Taako wanted to cry, but he kept the tears from flowing down by biting his lip.  
”A lich?” Even that word alone made him shiver.  
”Taako you stop this now, or-”, Merle argued, tugging the helm of Taako’s shirt.  
”I’ll do it. But first. Bring Magnus back” his voice was hoarse but determined. Lydia snapped her fingers and so did Edward, still Magnus's body. Taako could see Edward care-freely stepping out of Magnus’s body, like it was no big deal. Suddenly the large man’s body fell down to floor, face down. Taako was delighted to notice that Magnus's body sprung back to life. Magnus breathed heavily and held his face as he tried to stand up. A puff of that black smoke instantly rose from his mouth as he looked at Taako in disbelief. Edward simply shoved Magnus forward towards Merle and started to walk towards Taako. The elf had opened the pocket spa and thrown all his belongings in to it, but with his umbrastaff he hesitated. He just could not let go of it. 

” You will not need it here”, Edward whispered in to his ear and yanked the umbrella from Taako’s hands and threw it in to the pocket spa. Taako shrunk the spa back to it’s pocket size.  
”Taako what are you doing?” Magnus yelled as Merle helped him get up. Taako threw the spa towards Merle who chaught it in his wooden arm.  
” Give my hat to Kravitz and tell him that I love that dork. And pat Angus in a back for me. And try to continue adventuring without me”, Taako smiled painfully as his voice started to crack.  
”Taako don’t fuck around! Come back here!” Merle shouted holding the pocket spa tightly in his hands.  
”And you will let them out of this place?” Taako asked one more time, as Edward and Lydia both offered their glowed hands to Taako.  
”Would we lie to you?” The elves said in unison.  
” Taako!” Magnus screamed, trying to run towards the elves, but Lydia simply snapping her fingers stopped him with some kind of force field. More black smoke emitted from Magnus as he ran head first in to the force field.

”Sorry boys, but turning somebody in to a lich can be a bit messy, we wouldn’t want any outsiders to get hurt”, Edward laughed. Taako’s breath was now getting faster and faster as he now felt nothing but fear. But at least his friends were safe. His cheek hurt as a salty tear met the deep cut in it.  
”Oh come on Taako, there is no need to cry. You’ll love it here”, Lydia reassurred him, lifting Taako’s chin so that she got to see the terror in Taako’s face, that he so desperetly tried to hide.  
”Come on now, sooner we start, the sooner it’s over!” Edward smirked and offered his hand more eagerly.  
”Taako listen to yourself! Taako! Taako!” Magnus yelled in desperation as he tried to push through the force field that surrounded the elves. He swung the Railsplitter again and again,but could not do any kind of damage to it. Merle was doing his best, too, trying to cast at least some kind of spell. The black smoke surrounded them at soon it became hard to even see Taako.  
” I love you guys”, the elf wept quietly to himself and took a final look of his friends before he offered his shaking hands to the two Vogue elves who were smiling widely as they gripped Taako’s blood covered hands tightly.  
”Let’s start!” Taako laughed.

” NO!” Merle and Magnus yelled as they saw a screaming, redrobed figure rise from Taako’s now empty body. Merle could feel the pocket spa trembling in his pocket as the figure flew aimlessly around. Red sparks scattered all over the catwalk as Magnus and Merle just watched helplessly as the redrobed figure screamed in pain as it was forced back to Taako’s body by the two liches. Taako’s body, which had just hanged limply on the arms of Edward and Lydia, suddenly woke up again, coughing loudly, letting out a cloud of black smoke.  
”Thank you for taking part of Wonderland! We hope to see you again soon!” Edward and Lydia gleefully announced as they held the crying Taako up. Two liches snapped their fingers and both them and Taako disappeared, leaving behind only a door, with a bright green, glowing letters that read ”EXIT” on it. 

Magnus and Merle were now on the empty catwalk, surrounded by the lifeless mannequins. Magnus was just broken, crying on the floor, trying to make sense of all that had happened. But nothing of it made sense. One by one, the lights on the catwalk dimmed, until the only source of light was the sign on the door. They had failed. They had no bell and no Taako. Merle quietly walked to the fighter and patted the broken man in the back.  
”We’ll get him back. We got you back, so there must be a way to get him back too”, Merle said as he tried to sprinkle some hope to the situation. Magnus tried to look for that redrobed figure that had helped him on their way through Wonderland, but it was nowhere to be seen.  
”Where are you going?” Magnus asked as Merle approached the green door.  
”We can’t save him alone. I think it’s best if go back to Moonbase, maybe ask Killian and Carey to come with us”, Merle explained, with a sad tone. Magnus looked at him disappointed as he tried to stand up with his weak knees.  
”We need to save Taako! And we don’t even have that fucking bell, we were sent to get!” Magnus argued.  
”You almost died a moment ago! Your fucking soul was knocked out of your body! I know I can’t survive another minute here! I have no powers and the wound in my shoulder is probably getting infected soon! And your wounds are no better either! If you have any sense left in your head you know that we are going to die here! And who is going to save Taako then!?” The cleric was getting worked up. Magnus could see that his eye was getting teary too. He sighed and opened the door.  
” C’moon”, Merle whispered. Magnus started to take reluctant step towards the door, as he saw that it lead back to the Felicity wilds.  
” How are we going to explain this to The Director?" Magnus sighed and walked out of Wonderland. Merle took a deep breath of the fresh air.

”We’ll tell what happened. We lost the final round.”


	2. The Umbrastaff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and merle return to the Moonbase, defeated, only to find a familiar face on the Director's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really dialogue heavy and a bit slow. Hope you enjoy.

Carey threw her arms around Magnus and welcomed him and Merle back to the Moonbase with hugs. Killian and joined her soon and patted Merle on the back maybe with a little too much power.   
”What the fuck happened to you two? Sorry to say Magnus, but did you get old or something?” the dragonborn laughed and ruffeled Magnus’s hair that had gotten a bit grayer. Magnus just laughed and hugged Carey tighter. He was glad to see that his dear friend was okay and happy. Magnus showed the rogue his new four fingered hand. Carey just laughed at it, saying how it was a good thing that they had gotten their little puzzle box ready before their mission. 

”Anyway, where is Taako? I want to see how much he has changed in one day!” the dragonborn excitedly jumped, trying to look over Magnus’s board shoulders, trying to catch Taako with her eyes. Carey’s happy grin changed quickly, when she noticed that the wizard was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she looked at Magnus, only to notice the saddened look on his much older face.   
”Taako…Taako didn’t make it”, Magnus said and put his hand on Carey’s shoulder. Carey could feel the way Magnus’s scarred arm was slightly shaking.   
”What?” Carey said in disbelief, taking a step back. Killian quickly wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her down.   
”What happened Merle?” Killian calmly asked. Merle sighed.  
”Is he dead?! Who did this!? Who can I kill!” Carey shouted, trying to make Killian let go of her, the dragonborn’s claws biting down to Killian’s arms.   
”Well as dead as a lich can be…” Merle muttered. Carey stopped, looking Merle in disbelief. Kilian started to pet one of Carey’s horns.  
”What happened to him?”  
”Where is The Director?” Magnus asked weakly. He was already tired of even the thought of having to explain the whole situation the Director, not to mention that   
”Shouldn’t you rest first?” Killian asked worried. Magnus looked at her under his eyebrows.  
”There is time to that later” the fighter said, wiping some blood off his nose.   
”She is having a visitor” orc woman said. Magnus just walked past her, not really caring. Whoever they were, they could wait. Taako was more important. Merle followed him to the Director’s office, leaving Killian and Carey standing in the lobby, trying to make sense of the situation. 

Magnus didn’t even bother to knock. He just marched straight to the office. Lady Director was sitting behind her table, listening calmly as a weirdly familiar voice shouted at her. Angus was sitting on the couch, taking up some notes with a worried look on his face.   
Lucretia stood up as she noticed that the two had entered the room and the visitor turned his handsome face. Magnus quickly recognized the well-dressed man to be Kravitz, the grim reaper that they had met on Lucas’s laboratory couple missions ago. Merle took a step back. Last time they had met, things had not exactly gone well. Grim reaper just ran straight to Magnus, grabbing the fighter’s shoulders with his cold hands.  
”Where he is?! Where is Taako? Please tell me he is okay! ” Kravitz demanded to know. Magnus looked at him a bit surprised.   
”How do you know?” Magnus whispered. Kravitz’s grip loosened as he looked at Magnus worried.   
”Mister Kravitz, please let my reclaimers report the situation to me, before rushing to them” Lucretia calmly said. Angus just sat quietly as Magnus and Merle took their seats. Kravitz sat next to Angus, holding a piece of paper in his hands. Magnus took a deep breath.  
”Where do you want us to start?”

Lucretia carefully listened as Magnus tried his best to tell her everything that had happened. As he was stuttering about how the Vogue elves had turned Taako in to a lich, he quickly glanced at Angus and Kravitz. The looks on their faces were just horrified. Angus just stared at him with fearful eyes and Kravitz gripped the flyer in his hands tighter.   
”And then, they for somereason let us go, and now we are here” Magnus ended his speech and sniffed his nose. Lucretia nodded.   
”Kravitz, show them the flyer”, she calmly asked. Kravitz placed the flyer relucantly on the table, so that Magnus and Merle could look at it.   
”I found this today. It was waiting on my living room table. I thought it was a sick prank at first, but I guess not. I came hear as soon as I could”, Kravitz said with a hoarse voice. 

It was another invitation to the Wonderland. The flyer was colorful, just like the one Lucretia had gotten. On the flyer there was a picture of Taako. Smiling, happy Taako in his wizard hat, blowing a kiss on the camera. Around him there were holographic hearts, and a text ”He is waiting for you in Wonderland Kravitz!”

"How fast those assholes got this done?" Merle wondered a bit amused.   
”How are we going to save him?” Magnus asked, holding the flyer in his hands. Lucretia crossed her fingers and leaned her chin on them as she took a shaky breath:  
”Do we have any other option? I think… I think you will have to go through Wonderland again to get Taako back.” Magnus nodded.   
”Are you crazy Magnus?” Merle laughed. ”I know I can’t go back there. I don’t think there is that much I can give to the wheel, unless I want to end up like Cam.” Lucretia blinked in surprise, but didn’t say anything. ” I can’t heal, I can barely do any any magic, even my pan damned battle axe skills got taken away! I’m useless in Wonderland!” Merle laughed, with a slight panic in his voice.   
”But we need to save Taako! And I don’t really care if I loose like all my memories or something like that! If I need to, I will go back to Wonderland!” Magnus argued. 

”I… I can go!” a shaky voice said. Magnus turned in his chair to see Angus standing beside him, holding his notebook tightly to his chest.   
”I- I’ve been practicing my magic and I’m super brave and I can fight if needed!” Angus insisted. Magnus looked at the scared boy with a worried look, and hugged him tightly.   
”Angus I know you are a very brave boy and you have come so far with your magic, but this…this is just something you can’t do. I don’t want you to get hurt and I don’t want you to loose anything. I know you want Taako back and we do too, and I promise we will get him back. Let us adults handle this for this time, okay?” Magnus wiped a small tear from the corner of Ango’s eye. Angus whimpered and nodded. Magnus pulled the boy to another hug. 

”I should go”, Kravitz said, looking at Lucretia. ”The invitation is for me, and me only. I don’t see any reason to send any more of your men to the Wonderland.” Lucretia stood up.   
”I have been to Wonderland myself, and let me just say, you won’t survive alone. The amount of suffering those who go there alone will face is just tremendous. I have never heard of anybody making through it alone”, she said with the cold and harsh tone.   
”I’m the fucking grim reaper. What do you think they are going to take from me? My life? I’ve already lost it once!” Kravitz stared down at Lucretia.   
”But what if he does not recognize you? There is a chance that Taako does not remember any of us. Magnus, you said that they just turned him in to lich in that spot? Did Taako recognize you? ” Lucretia asked, still staring at Kravitz’s eyes intensely.   
” They just, did their thing and forced him back to his body. I don’t think that he knew who we were. He just looked like he was in pain ”, Magnus answered, still hugging Angus.   
”I figured. Mister, I think from all the beings, you understand that if someone turns in to lich without any emotional anchor, they can just forget themselves. Especially if the immediately go back to their physical body. I don’t think the liches of Wonderland made him took some kind of ”How to turn in to lich without completely forgetting who you are”-class”, Lucretia continued. Kravitz nodded.  
”I’ve been hunting down liches for my whole existence. I know how they work. So that’s why I should go There has to be way that he remembers me” Kravitz hissed. Lucretia sighed and sat back down.   
”We’ll, think this through tomorrow. Now I think it’s just better if you all get some rest, and get patched up. And mister ”fucking grim reaper”, if you want I can offer you one of our empty dorm rooms. I want you to be here first thing in the morning. We’ll organize a rescue team. We’ll get him back”

 

Kravitz sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding the flyer in his hands. It was getting dark outside. He really didn’t know what to think. A knock on his room’s door woke up from his daze.   
”Come in!” Kravitz said and quickly hid the flyer under his pillow. Magnus opened the door and stepped inside. The whole man was pretty much covered in bandages.   
”Do you mind if I?”, Magnus asked, reaching for the chair. Kravitz crossed his fingers under his chin. Magnus sat down.   
”Why are you here Magnus? To remind me of the last time we met? I’m sorry from the last time, but you have to understand that I was only doing my job” Kravitz broke the silence.   
”No, no, I’m not here to scold you or anything, just that Taako, wanted you to have this” the man chuckeled sadly and offered the pocket spa to Kravitz. The grim reaper looked at the small tent in his hand and snickered a bit.   
”Do you think it’s okay if I open it here? ” Kravitz asked. Magnus shurreg and commented that probably nobody would mind. Kravitz stood up lazily and opened the spa. 

 

”Taako especially wanted you to have that” Magnus said as Kravitz held the wizard’s hat in carefully in his hands. Kravitz looked around a bit amused. There was a lot of gold all over, but also some weirder items. Magnus reached for the weird looking sword that was leaning against a bath tub.   
”I think this will help us getting through Wonderland again”, he said as he weighted the sword in his bandaged arms. Kravitz just stared down on the hat.   
”Magnus, I have heard a lot of stories from Wonderland, but could you please just tell me everything you know. I want to be prepared” Kravitz turned his face to face Magnus, who was now sitting on the edge of a bathtub.   
” Rule number one: Try to stay positive. Those liches get their energy from the suffering of others, and they will do anything to make you suffer, both physically and mentally. I guess in your case more mentally. Rule number two. You can’t heal. I don’t know how they are going to deal with you, but at least for mortal creatures like me, there is no way to heal” Magnus listed. ” Rule number three. You are going to lose things. Really important things. Rule number four. Trust the red-robed figure. I don’t know who they are, but they helped us through Wonderland, so don’t be scared about him. I guess that’s all” Magnus stopped.   
”It’s worth trying”, Kravitz sighed. Magnus smiled as much as the bandages on his face would allow. 

”You really love him, don’t you?”   
” I guess I do. Did he tell you about our date?” the handsome man chuckled. Magnus shook his head.   
”Oh it was fun, too bad this thing tried to kill me at the end of it” Kravitz chuckled as he bowed down to get the umbrastaff in to his hands. Magnus looked awe as the umbrella started to sparkle as soon as Kravitz touched it. It didn’t jump away from his hands, it looked more like it wanted to be held by Kravitz as some of the white sparkels started to climb up Kravitz’s arm.  
”Is it supposed to work like this?” Kravitz asked a bit worried. Last time this thing had not been this friendly with him.  
” I’ve never seen it act like that. Usually it only lets itself be held by Taako. I guess it wants you to take it” Magnus laughed. Kravitz just looked at umbrella in his hands. He made a promise to himself to return it to Taako as soon as he could. 

Magnus bid Kravitz a good night and promised to see him tomorrow. Kravitz laid his head on the bed, still holding Taako’s hat tightly to his chest. The umbrastaff laid next to him. Restlessly he rolled in the bed, staring at the ceiling. There was no point in trying to sleep.   
It couldn’t be that bad, could it? He had killed countless liches before, what made these two so special.   
The fact that they had Taako.  
Kravitz stood up frustrated. It was almost three in the morning. Nobody should be awake anymore. He grabbed the pocket spa from the table and put on his cloak. He didn’t need other’s help. He would go there, kill the liches and get Taako back. Nobody else had to get involved in this. Kravitz took the flyer under his pillow and carefully folded it, so it fit in to his breastpocket. The umbrastaff spat out small sparkles again as the grim reaper grabbed it tightly in his right hand. 

He was ready.


	3. The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First round: BEGIN

After all the horrible things Magnus had told him about Wonderland, there was one thing Kravitz had not excepted too see as he stood before it. Teenagers. Two friends, a loud orc and a slim build human were talking happily as they waited for their names to appear on the shining board above their heads.  
”Do you think we are really going to find it here?” the orc asked, glancing over their invitation one more time. The human nodded their head quickly, almost jumping of joy.  
”I mean the place is called Wonderland, it can’t be that bad” they laughed. For a moment Kravitz felt like he should say something. Anything. They were merely kids, and there they were, ready to just run to their doom. But before he could even walk closer, two names appeared above them. The friends looked at each other and ran to the darkness before them, hand in hand and laughing about how rich they were going to be. Kravitz just watched quietly as their bodies disappeared in to the blackness. He was now alone in the clearing, as the black and white stripes of the building started to spin again.

It didn’t take long for the spinning to stop again. Now there was only one name on the black door. On obnoxiously bright colors, the name ”Kravitz” appeared. The grim reaper took a one small look around him for the last time. The sun was rising on the horizon, painting the sky orange, pink and purple. The breeze around him felt nice. Everything looked weirdly beautiful. He made a quick prayer to his queen, before stepping in to the inky blackness, leaving the gorgeous morning behind him. 

For a moment he couldn’t see anything. Everything around him was just pitch black. Kravitz could only feel the strong necrotic magic everywhere around him. It made him sick. He quickly summoned his scythe, ready to kill the first lich that would be brave enough to show it’s face. Suddenly bright neon lights illuminated everywhere in the room, startling Kravitz. It took a moment Kravitz’s eyes to adjust to the blinding lights and a bit longer to his ears to get used to the loud music that seemed to boom from all the directions. Kravitz looked around and just now noticed the elevated platform in front of him. And then the three figures standing on the platform, posing to the beat of the music. The spotlights on the ceiling lit up and in their light, Kravitz could see their faces. Two of grinning elves took a step back and let the third walk closer. Kravitz felt his legs shaking, trying his best to stop it. But seeing him like this made him afraid.  
”We’ve been waiting for you! Welcome to Wonderland!” Taako laughed happily.  
-  
Kravitz just stared at him, mouth slightly open. His hair had been combed over his eyes, covering them completely. Only thing on his face that Kravitz could concentrate was the sweet smile. His hands were covered in slightly illuminated pearls, almost binding the elves hands together.  
Kravitz just could not get his eyes of Taako. He felt scared of merely the necrotic energy surrounding his loved one, but even more of just way how he spoke, moved and posed.  
”Taako?”, Kravitz could finally whisper. The female elf snapped her fingers, almost as she was giving orders to Taako. Taako jumped from the runaway, almost straight to Kravitz’s embrace. Taako however just dodged Kravitz’s hands and started to walk in circles around Kravitz lightly touching his hands and shoulders. Kravitz didn’t even notice that he had let his scythe evaporate to the thin air.  
”It’s rare that people come here alone. Are you sure that you don’t have a group with you?” the female elf asked, as the two figures approached closer to Kravitz, still taking poses every moment they could. Kravitz just nodded, as Taako lightly petted his cheek, before jumping back to the runaway, light as a feather. Kravitz pressed his hand on the place Taako’s hand had just been. There was no trace of his usual warmth.  
” Are you excited of what you will find in our Wonderland?” The male elf chuckled, wrapping his arms around Taako’s neck, resting his chin on top of Taako’s head. Kravitz nodded again, still in daze. Suddenly Kravitz felt a light touch on his neck as the female elf wrapped her slender arms around him in a similar way.  
”You break the rules, try to find shortcuts, and let’s just say, there will be consequences. But if you play fair and act like a good boy, you and price might leave this place in one piece” the elf whispered in to his ear, before teleporting back to the platform, just as Kravitz was going to hit her with Taako’s umbrella. He had been so distracted by Taako’s pacing around him that he had completely forgotten his main goal. Kill the liches. But as he was ready to jump to the runaway, all three elves snapped their fingers and disappeared, leaving Kravitz looking around him in confusion. The platform where the three liches had just stood lowered down, revealing a slightly spinning wheel that had been split in to nine sections. Kravitz carefully looked at the simple carvings on the wheel. His ears perked as he heard Taako’s voice booming around the room. 

”This the Wheel of sacrifice. Rules are simple. Spin it, and you’ll see what you have to sacrifice. Of course if it seems like too much, you can always refuse. But you know, there is going to be penalty, that’s fair right?” Across the room from him, a door appeared out of black smoke. Above it, a single red light illuminated.  
”Since you are alone, just one sacrifice will be enough, but they better be good sacrifices though” the female elf laughed.  
”Go one, spin it! I’m sure you will do fine, it’s just the first round” Taako cheered on, as Kravitz’s hand hovered over the wheel.  
”What if I don’t?” Kravitz asked, still trying to locate where Taako’s voice was coming.  
”Oh, then you just wont be able to move forward towards your price. And that would be shame, right Taako?” the female elf gasped. Kravitz could almost hear the grin on her face. Taako laughed, the other two joining him. It was enough to push Kravitz to spin the wheel forcefully.  
Kravitz felt almost hypnotized of the bright colors of the wheel spinning and the symbols running by his eyes. The wheel started to slow down and finally landed on a question mark.  
”Oh, this should be pretty easy. On this round, you can sacrifce whatever you want! Just as long we are satisfied with your sacrifice, you can continue” Taako explained delighted. 

Kravitz tried to remember what Magnus had told him. If he remembered correctly, Magnus had lost a finger and Merle some of his sight. Kravitz started to go through his pockets when his finger wrapped around the pocket spa. This was going to be easy. Taako would probably forgive him, if he took some gold.  
Kravitz placed a bag of coins and three necklaces on the wheel. The elves seemed to like shiny things, and the necklaces looked pretty expensive. But he knew that the elves could pull of some ”those things aren’t really yours” bullshit, so he also took off his stone of far speech, it was not like he would need it. And just to be sure, he threw one of his rings to the wheel.  
”This is my sacrifice. Is it enough?” Kravitz yelled as the items disappeared. He could hear some murmuring and whispering, and a small laugh.  
”Wasn’t that easy honey? What were you even worrying about?” the male elf said delighted as the light changed it’s color from red to bright green and a small puff of black smoke escaped Kravitz’s lips.


End file.
